Tsukiloids
'''Tsukiloids '''are a fanloid series created by Springtapthecreepyrabbit (ME!). They are all some type of -dere. Concept The Tsukiloids consist of four different fanloids, who have hardly anything in common. The concepts for the Tsukiloids are: * UTA- UTA was the first Tsukiloid. She was designed to be sort of circus-y. * Tsuki Doragon- Tsuki was the second Tsukiloid, and was also designed to be circus-y. She is a coulrophobic (meaning afraid of clowns) circus ringmaster. * Kasai Uma- Kasai was the third Tsukiloid. She was designed to be like one of those cool girls with the leather jackets and stuff. * AI- AI is the fourth Tsukiloid and the first male Tsukiloid. He was designed to be a student-y fanloid like Len. He hates shota. Etymology Tsuki means moon in Japanese. I just thought Tsukiloid sounded good. * UTA- Uta means song in Japanese. UTA loves to sing, so it's a fitting name. * Tsuki Doragon- Tsuki means moon in Japanese, and doragon is the word dragon in a Japanese accent. Therefore, Tsuki's name means Moon Dragon. * Kasai Uma- Kasai means fire in Japanese, and uma means horse. Therefore, Kasai's name means Fire Horse. * AI- Ai means love in Japanese. Personality and Traits * UTA- UTA is an undere. She says yes to everything Teto (her senpai) says. * Tsuki Doragon- Tsuki is a dere-dere. She is happy ALL THE TIME. * Kasai Uma- Kasai is a yandere. She will kill anyone who appears to be too friendly with MEITO (her senpai), even if that person is his sister (MEIKO). * AI- AI is both a tsundere and a yandere. He acts like he doesn't like anybody, shouting, "I don't need a girlfriend!" at anyone who asks him about it; however, he has a crush on Sukone Tei. Because of her crush on Len, AI hates Len and wants to kill him, but acts nice and innocent to him. He also hates anyone who calls him a girl. Appearance * UTA- UTA has lavender hair that she wears in drills, like Kasane Teto. She wears circus-y clothes and a cat-ear headband. Her eyes are magenta. * Tsuki Doragon- Tsuki has purple and blue hair that she wears in a twisted ponytail. She wears an outfit much like Namine Ritsu's. Her eyes are pink. * Kasai Uma- Kasai has short red hair that fades to orange. She wears a red tube dress, a black leather jacket, and orange lace-up boots. She has orange headphones based off of Rin and Len's headsets. She also has orange eyes that turn red when she's in Yandere mode. * AI- AI has short pale-gray hair that he wears in a ponytail, like Len. His outfit is a gray, red and black version of Len's outfit, despite being 20 years old. He has a simple black headset with a microphone, and his eyes are red. Relations *Kasane Teto- UTA's senpai. *MEITO- Kasai's senpai. *Sukone Tei- AI's senpai. *Kagamine Len- AI's rival. *Utane Piko- AI's best friend. *MEIKO- Kasai's rival. *Sakine Meiko- Kasai's rival. *Namine Ritsu- Tsuki's idol/senpai. *DAHLIA- shared creator *MARY- shared creator *Zaiko- shared creator Tsukiloids on Fanloid Wiki